For Your Entertainment
by Animangod
Summary: Fai and Yuui are orphans that Kurogane befriends at school, and ends up dating the older twin. (Doing my best to keep a Japanese setting so if my knowledge and research fails me, at any time, those who are more familiar than I are more than welcome to send me pms or reviews so I can make the setting more accurate.)


Authour's notes: Okay so I've been meaning to write a story because of that song, and a few weekends ago, I saw what looked like people having homecoming dinner thing at Olive Garden so plot bunny generator started working for it….so I wanted to do one for KuroFai (but in a more Japanese setting so I did some research about the school year but couldn't find anything specifically letting me know for sure about if Japanese high schools have a homecoming dance or prom during their school year. So I had to make my best guess from the information present.

…..

Fai smiled, flattening out the wrinkles in his suit, a pale blue it could be mistaken for white, a crimson red boutonnière in the front pocket, as he waited just outside the Suwa residence. He checked his watch, making sure he wasn't considered absurdly early from when he agreed to meet Lady Suwa and Kurogane, before listening in to see how ready Kurogane was.

"Youou, are you almost ready?"

"I still have five more minutes right? I can't find that thing I was gonna give him," Kurogane said sounding a bit frazzled.

He couldn't hear her move, but noticed her voice was somewhere else. "You or your father moved it; it's in the kitchen, right next to your flower."

Not even a minute later, a grateful sounding, "thank you very much, Mother."

He stopped trying to listen in and thought to give Kurogane another minute to rid himself of the flustered look. It was enough for him to fill in the visual details and Kurogane could pretend otherwise as he went to fix up final details like the perfectionist he could be. He could always tease him later.

Kurogane fixed up his hair once more and straightened out his suit, adding the pale flower, a gentle blue, to his chest pocket, a little color to his otherwise black suit.

Fai knocked on the front door, and Lady Suwa was the first one there. "Fai-chan. Please, come in," she greeted with a warm smile.

"Excuse me for intruding," Fai smiled stepping inside, "is Kuro-tan ready?"

"Almost. He misplaced something so he's just now finishing up. I hope you have not been waiting long."

"Mm mm no," Fai shook his head a little, "It hasn't been long at all," Fai spoke dismissively.

Hearing Fai's voice, Kurogane hurried up, coming out to greet him. "Am I late?" Kurogane asked.

"Mm mm no. I'm a little early," Fai said. He'd much prefer to be early than late. Staring down

his date for the school's homecoming dance, with spiky black hair, pushed back, red eyes like deep red garnets or rubies, dark-skinned, and hiding his growing physical physique beneath the well-tailored suit. Since he was taller than the young man, he chose flatter shoes than perhaps if Kurogane were the taller one. In a few years, he thought Kurogane just might surpass him in height, and got a quite verbal assurance from him that should Kurogane grow taller than him, he'd be alright with him wearing heels if they didn't intentionally put a large height difference between them and he could move around with them on and not twist an ankle or something, because he was not about to have his date wear something to the school dance that was most likely going to get him hurt.

Lady Suwa ushered the two to pose together so she could take their picture (and once they had left share it with friends and family, starting with her husband and Tomoyo).

After having their picture taken, Fai gave Kurogane's mother a hug, "thank you for loaning me your son for tonight. I promise to take real good care of Kuro-sama."

"I know you will," she said with a gentle smile, giving him a hug in return. "Alright now, you take good care of yourself as well, Fai-chan, and have fun."

Kurogane came over and loosely hugged them both. "Don't worry; I'll make sure of that."

As the hug ended, Fai turned his attention back on Kurogane, leaning up against him, "So where'd you get reservations to this time?" Fai asked since Kurogane wouldn't tell him a word in advance about where it was.

Kurogane considered waiting until they got to the parking lot, before telling Fai, but looking at Fai, who was making pleading kitten faces at him, and he quietly muttered, "Higashiya."

Fai didn't expect Kurogane to actually tell him so soon, but hearing the name of the sweet shop, Fai's eyes lit up first with surprise and then eager happiness before he wrapped his arms around Kurogane and hugged him tightly, happily cheering, "I knew you were in love with me!"

….

Authour's footnotes: Higashiya is a Japanese daily confectioneries store that also has a restaurant section (need reservations for that) located in Ginza, Chuo, Tokyo. Also used "in love with me" instead of vague "loves me" or "likes me" because they're in Japan, and there's a huge difference.


End file.
